redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dancing With The Dead
Dancing With The Dead is the 8th Chapter in Red Faction 2. This chapter marks the first time Alias will face off against the processed face to face as well as marking the first boss fight within the game Plot After Echo’s death by the hands of a Rail Way Driver shot in the back alleys. Alias has tracked the shot to a nearby Cathedral within a cemetery. Here he will find that Quill was responsible for his death, she plans on taking down Alias next but wants to “play for a while”. With no Red Faction fighters to help, the cathedral entrance locked and with Molov’s soldiers aiding Quill. Alias must find his way to Quill to avenge Echo and stop his former ally. Cemetery The level starts from where you landed after escaping the back alleys. Here as you reach a ramp leading to a building with two open Windows. You’re greeted with Quill watching through the cathedral windows as well as Snipers with grenade launchers and of course the processed. There will be an assault rifle along the wall for ammo as well as the deadly Rail Way Driver if you haven’t picked it up from an enemy from Hanging In The Hood, blow a hole through the wall and take down any processed shooting at you, until you reach a certain point all the processed will continue to spawn. Grenade launchers ensure a one hit kill, a more better weapon to dispatch the processed if you’re out of explosives is the assault rifle, shotgun, heavy machine gun or sniper rifle. Waste no time heading towards the other side of the cemetery. From here you will no longer deal with the processed but however. Enemy soldiers will start to close in on your position. They will spawn forever until you reach the end of the level. The soldiers will attempt to stop you from reaching the mausoleum. Head for the door and the level will end. Catacombs From here you’ve reached an access point to the cathedral. However as you open the doors you will be greeted by an enemy ambush. Dispatch these enemies with no problem but watch out for any potential grenades thrown. After killing the enemies it would seem as if there Is no potential way to reach Quill. However there will be a visible hole boarded up in the right corner. Destroy the boards and make your way down into the catacombs. As you land there will be two soldiers who realise their teammates have been eliminated. It would seem as if the soldiers have also activated a turret to heed your progress, wishing they could point it towards where the processed are. Use a grenade launcher or grenades to take down both soldiers as well as the turrets and continue through the catacombs. Here you will encounter some processed. While they wield weak weapons such as the pistol, they’re resilient and tougher than human enemies. continue through the catacombs until you reach two potential points of entry. Depending on where you go you will either end up near an entrance that leads to the catacombs from within. Evident by two enemy soldiers having a conversation or potentially a hole that will lead you into the next area and surprise the enemy Regardless be careful as you will encounter a lot of enemies here. Make use of the shotgun if preferable or NICW to know where enemies are. Continue till you reach two ramp ways. Either one won’t matter as it’ll lead you to another part of the catacombs. Take down the soldiers and reach the door up the stars. Be careful of the ambush thats been set up. As you reach the door on the right side you will find another group of soldiers waiting. Take down these soldiers and pick up the supplies if you’re low on Rockets, ammo or explosives. They’re important. Cathedral As Alias enters the main halls of the cathedral he is greeted by Quill who is on a balcony and taunts Alias to pray for a quick death This boss fight between Quill is difficult in numerous ways. Firstly not only will Quill be your problem, but that there will be numerous processed on the cathedral hall ground level that will spawn and heed your progress, but secondly and most important to note that there will be snipers left and right intercepting you, one side will have snipers with only Grenade Launchers but more importantly one side will have snipers with railway drivers. The best way to beat Quill and overall very easily especially on Hard difficulty is to hide in the corner right side underneath the balcony Quill is on. Snipers will not be able to target you but more importantly Quill won’t neither. Use the WASP against Quill as well as the rail driver and any powerful weapons like the grenade launcher to waddle down Quills health. Make sure you take down any processed that head your way as they will be the only thing you should worry about. As you defeat Quill a cutscene starts where the final shot Alias lands to Quill hits her and knocks her back straight into the Cathedrais glass behind her. Knocking her out of the cathedral and leading to her demise. Alias has now killed his former ally turned foe and avenged Echo. Here Alias walks to Quills corpse and claims her unique sniper rifle. The scene ends with Alias turning his attention towards the factory on the other side. Leading to the beginning of the next chapter On The Docks Trivia * This chapter marks the last time players will see the Urban Snipers in the game * During the level Cemetery if the player blows a hole on the right side of the wall from where he comes from and walks up to the memorial statue. The music will change to a different type of ominous music, it is unknown if this is a type of easter egg or unintentiona, oddly enough this same music that plays as you reach the memorial as well as the normal music played through out the entire Cemetery is also played in the level Alone In The Dark, the first level of the Underground Chapter